


Children

by Artsy_Broke



Series: Elder Scroll Character Dabbles [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Children, F/M, Nords (Elder Scrolls), Orsimer (Elder Scrolls), TW - Miscarriage (Mentioned), Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke
Summary: A couple gets some good news related to children.
Relationships: Viarmo/Original Character
Series: Elder Scroll Character Dabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794571
Kudos: 2





	Children

Viarmo and Vela had been married for almost twenty years. Throughout those twenty years, they had talked and tried for children. There were multiple times that Vela got pregnant but lost their child within the first trimester each time. After years and years of trying, they finally decided that adopting was better.

Shortly after deciding this, Vela found two orphaned infants. Twin orcs. She brought them home, and Viarmo was glad to adopt them as their children. Viarmo named the girl Valifire because he liked the name, Vela named the boy Martin after her father.

For three years, they raised the two orcs, not thinking much about having any more children. That was when Greta and Addvar were both killed in a break-in. Vela and Viarmo took Svari in instead of having her go to the Honorhall Orphanage.

For two years, Vela remained very active. Whether it be from running around Solitude to play with her children or for her to travel to other holds to sing. They were very happy with their lives and were happy with their family.

One day, Vela was putting books on the bookshelf while Svari, Valifire, and Martin were coloring on the floor behind her. She leaned her head against the bookshelf as she started to feel dizzy.

“Mama?” Svari asked, looking up at her.

Vela put the last book on the bookshelf and leaned against it for support. She looked at her three children and mumbled, “Go get your father.” Then she fell to her side, blacking out.

Hours later, Vela woke in the Temple of the Divines with Viarmo sitting next to her, holding her hand. She pushed herself in a sitting position and leaned against the bed frame.

“Hey, how do you feel?” Viarmo asked in a soft voice, pressing a hand against her cheek.

The Bosmer leaned against him. “Tired,” she mumbled. “Am I okay?”

Viarmo was quiet for a long while, making Vela worried. Her ears drooped as she looked at him.

“Vela, you’re pregnant.”

Vela’s face dropped as she pressed her hand against her flat stomach, staring at him. Viarmo dropped his head down, pressing his forehead against her shoulder.

Vela opened her mouth to speak. Her voice cracked as she asked, “H-how far?”

Viarmo moved to sit on the bed, pulling Vela into his lap. His hands rested on hers. “Freir said you’re in your second trimester.”

Vela’s eyes widened. “How?”

Viarmo rubbed circled on her flat stomach. “Freir said that with how active you’ve been as of late, you didn’t gain weight. And she said it is possible that you did get symptoms but just thought it was a stomach bug or something.”

Vela’s eyes widened. “Do you remember that week that I felt ill and couldn’t keep anything down?” Viarmo nodded. “And my monthly has always been irregular so I never thought anything of not having it for months…”

“Love?” Viarmo placed a hand on her cheek and got her to look up at him. Tears were in her eyes.

“Viarmo, if I’m in my second trimester, that means-”

Viarmo nodded. “Freir said you are still high risk and need to stay in bed as much as you can, but there is a higher likelihood you will go all the way. We’re going to have a biological kid.”

Vela reached up and pulled Viarmo down into a kiss. They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, allowing the tears to fall from both of their eyes. Happy tears.


End file.
